CNR Animal Behavior Core Description D4.1. Rationale and Mission. The development of molecular and genetic technologies by neuroscientists has increased the need to examine the effects of in vitro mutations within the intact and functioning animal. Functional analysis of behavior is also required to study the molecular consequences of many modeled neurological and psychiatric disorders for which changes in gene expression and neurochemistry in the brain correlate with behavioral alterations. Comprehensive behavioral phenotyping, however, often requires expertise and instrumentation beyond the financial and technical capabilities of most individual laboratories. Thus, shared behavioral facilities need to be crucial components of university research core facilities.